


Hunters are bad, but The Men of Letters are worse

by Kikikittykis



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Light Angst, Reader is a Winchester (Supernatural), Reader is a werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikikittykis/pseuds/Kikikittykis
Summary: There is a body found and (Y/N) is worried that The Winchesters may come to Beacon Hills.
Relationships: Bobby Singer & You, Dean Winchester & You, Sam Winchester & You, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) & Reader, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)/Reader, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Reader
Kudos: 1





	Hunters are bad, but The Men of Letters are worse

You looked over at Scott and he smiled back at you. When you guys were inside of Stiles Jeep on the way to school and they were happy at the moment. No wolfie business despite the Full Moon coming up. Then there was a siren of a police car that quickly drove past the school and just out of town. “I wonder what that’s about” You said to Scott whose face quickly went darker.

“Hey Stiles-”

“I know I’ll ask my dad tonight” Stiles said to the two of them as they expectantly waited for his answer. 

“Let’s just pray that the FBI doesn’t get involved” you said to the boys

“Why would that matter”

“Nevermind it’s nothing” you said breaking off of them

“You’re lying” Scott said following you down the hallway

“Am I now” you said rolling your eyes

“It is something, why don’t you want the FBI involved” Scott 

“It’s not the FBI Scott, that I am worried about”

“What are you worried about then”

“I’m worried about another type of people that come when strange death's get news coverage” you said as you quickly looked at the clock. You started to walk towards your next class with Scott behind you since he had the same class as you and annoyingly in that particular class he sat beside you. You really could not deal with his questions because it was so close to the full moon you could wolf out in the middle of class if you didn’t keep your emotions in check.

Which was hard considering that just like Dean you weren’t very good with bottling emotions. You really tried to concentrate on class instead of watching Scott who wanted to find out what you were talking about.

“Later” you hissed at Scott Who straightened up and looked at the teacher who then asked him a question which he could not answer.

“(Y/N) who are these people?”

“Mr. Mccall if you talk once more detention, you too Ms. Winchester”

“Sorry Mr. T/N”

“(Y/N) are these people dangerous” Scott said in a volume only you could here

“Scott stop talking” you hissed back at him as the teacher looked at the two of you

“Mr. Mccall, Ms. (Y/N), I will be seeing you in detention”

“Dammit” you hissed and hit Scott on the shoulder for getting you guys stuck in detention. The lesson went very slow and you had your fingers drumming against your thigh as you watched the clock tick slowly too slowly for your liking. It was almost lunchtime and you were getting hungry because you had made a pie the other night since just like Dean you loved pie. The bell rang and you quickly gathered up your stuff and made your way to the cafeteria. When you were pulled into an empty classroom by Scott. “What the heck Scott” you said as Scott walked in and closed the door.

“(Y/N) what kind of people are you talking about” Scott asked standing in front of the door as you attempted to worm yourself around and away from him.

“Hunters Scott that is what I am worried about”

“You mean like the Argents”

“No like the Scooby gang” “Of course like the Argents well except that the Argents are men of letters, The French Men of Letters”

“What are the Men of Letters?”

“They were extinct in France or so I thought but they’re like the BMOL”

“What is the BMOL?”

“The BMOL is the British chapter of Men of Letters” “I’m in the American Men of Letters and I was a hunter”

“Your a Hunter”

“I used to be until I became a werewolf Scott”

“Why would you not tell me that”

“Because Scott, my entire life I hunted monsters and then I became one” “Your not the only one whose life changed with the bite”

“Look (Y/N) I just wish that you would’ve told me”

“Scott I couldn’t because I thought that you wouldn’t want to be close to me and that I was going to end up killing you if you made a mistake”

“Why would I ever think that”

“I don’t know anymore Scott, because I didn’t just leave my life I left my family”

“You had another family”

“Yes, my brothers Sam and Dean, Bobby, and Jody” “They were all hunters”

“Why would you leave, wouldn’t they understand”

“I was scared I didn’t want to hurt them to become a monster”

“Your not a monster (Y/N)”

“I know that now but I didn’t back then” 

“Let’s just hope that the Hunters don’t come” Scott said as you were about to burst into tears. You held your lip trying to bite back tears as Scott took you into his arms and you started crying slightly. Wetting Scott’s shirt. “Come let's go to lunch” You nodded and wiped your eyes off and Scott put his arm around you as the two of you walked towards your locker and then the cafeteria for lunch. The days went by super quickly and now you were drumming your hands against your thigh waiting for detention to end and for you to be able to leave and go to Stiles for dinner and studying. The teacher let you and Scott out of Detention where Stiles was waiting for the two of you with Roscoe for the night since it was a tradition to have dinner together at Stiles’s place on Wednesdays. The three of you got to Stiles’s house but there was a familiar car in the driveway you stopped to stare at the black car which you had spent most of your life riding in. “Hey are you okay”

“That’s Baby”

“What the hell is Baby and what’s going on” Stiles asked as you were just staring at the sleek black car

“Baby is my brothers 1967 Chevy Impala”

“So the Winchesters are here than”

“Yup and we are screwed” you said 

“Who are these brothers of yours” Stiles said “I didn’t even think that you had siblings” Stiles was looking at you as if you had betrayed him since you never told him

“I didn’t tell you because their hunters okay, and I didn’t want you guys to think that I was one” you said “Because I used to be one, but then I was bit and turned into a werewolf”

“You could have told us that you used to be a hunter”

“I told Scott about it at lunch” “I was worried that they might come if there was a body”

“So you told Scott but not me”

“Stiles, lay off of her she only told me at lunch because I bugged her too all day” Scott said stopping Stiles

“Stiles I was going to tell you tonight, but obviously my brothers are here”

“What’s the plan then” Stiles said

“Well I can’t see them, I’m a little than the last time I saw them and my hair is different, but they’ll recognise me”

“So then what are we going to do”

“Sneak me into the house, is the best idea I think” you said and scaled the outside of the house next to his room   
“You are not climbing in through my window” Stiles said

“Why not, it’s the best way to avoid the Winchesters”

“Because you and Scott always end up breaking something in my room or my house when you do that”

“It was one time Stiles” you said rolling your eyes “Fine let’s sneak me in through the front door” you said 

“Can you hear where they are in the house”

“Their inside of the dining room” Scotts says and you hear them talking too. Sam and Dean are talking about a body that was found by a deputy in town. Heart clawed out. Scott and yours eyes widen

“What did you hear” Stiles asks 

“They found a body intown, it’s heart was clawed out” Scott said

“Oh great another Supernatural creature, can’t we have a break”

“Nope” you said popping the p “I used to do this shit like once a week each time a different creature, back when I was a hunter”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah” you said, remembering the times that you were forced to help stop the Apocalypse when you were much smaller. You were missing your brothers all of a sudden and you wondered whether they had looked for you or not. Whether Bobby had told them where you were or what you were. You knew that Bobby would hold your secret under lock and key. You had left to protect them but you didn’t know whether they would’ve accepted you as a werewolf or not. You could only wonder but you couldn’t look them in the eye again.

**Author's Note:**

> I would be very happy if you could Kudo and Comment, it would make me very happy if I knew that lots of people liked my stories  
> Subscribe to me for more stories and chapters if you want


End file.
